


"Dude, why do you still call your dad Daddy?"

by mainstreamqueen



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drunkenness, M/M, gabilliam - Freeform, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamqueen/pseuds/mainstreamqueen
Summary: Drabble about teenage Mike and Bill getting drunk and high





	"Dude, why do you still call your dad Daddy?"

Mike looked around the living room, cursing the fact that he’d probably have to tidy it all up as soon as he woke up tomorrow to avoid a lecture from his parents. Bill was lying on the floor, amid the empty pizza boxes and cans of cheap beer, with his still lit joint far too close to the carpet.  
  
“Bill,” he called, before taking the joint out of his hand. “Fuck.”  
  
Then, Bill’s phone started to buzz on the coffee table. When Bill didn’t make a move for it, Mike picked it up and froze when he saw who was calling.  
  
Bill’s dad was calling and Mike didn’t know why, but not answering might mean that he came round here and busted them for getting high and buying alcohol. He knew he had to answer it, but something bugged him about the call.  
  
"Dude, why do you still call your dad Daddy?"  
  
Bill hummed in response, slightly too far gone to properly register what Mike was saying.  
  
Mike sighed and answered the phone, hoping that he could school his voice into sounding sober. "Hey Mr Beckett, Bill's actually fallen asleep."  
  
Suddenly, Mike heard a deep laugh in the other end of the phone; a laugh that he more than recognised. "We're not married yet, you dick. The supposed great state of Illinois refuses to sanction marriages for 17-year-olds. And Bill's gonna take my name."  
  
"Gabe?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course it's me you fucker."  
  
Mike looked over at Bill again, but he had his eyes closed and a hand curled in his long hair.  
  
"Do you know what you're listed as in his phone?"  
  
"Is it 'hot piece of ass'?" Gabe asked.  
  
"No, it's 'Daddy'."  
  
Gabe laughed, like he wasn't surprised. "Is he there?"  
  
"He's high as fuck, but you can talk to him. I don't know if you'll get anything back though."  
  
Mike nudged Bill with his foot and handed the phone to him. "It's Gabe. He wants to know why he's listed as Daddy in your phone."  
  
Bill smiled lazily at Mike. "He knows why."  
  
He took the phone from Mike and held it up to his ear. "Hey sexy... Yeah, he's pretty weirded out... I can't wait... See you then."  
  
He turned back to Mike. "Gabe's coming over. He asked if you'd saved him any weed."  
  
Mike snorted. "As long as I'm not going to be subjected to any Daddy play."  
  
Bill laughed. "Mike, don't take this the wrong way, but you just don't do it for us."  
  
Mike threw a cushion at Bill and told him to fuck off.


End file.
